It's a girl thing
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Upon her engagement with Edward, Winry has some questions about sexuality. Luckily Riza happens to be there to answer and the girls end up talking about Riza s partner. Winry discovers RoyAi (just some innocent cute fluff).


Upon her engagement with Edward, Winry has some questions about sexuality. Luckily Riza happens to be there to answer and the girls end up talking about Riza´s partner. Winry discovers RoyAi (just some innocent cute fluff).

It was a quiet sunday afternoon in Risembull. Alphonse was out with May (who came to visit) and Grandma Pinako had gotten out to visit one of her friends. The house felt calm with only Winry and Ed. Winry loved evenings like this, were she could sit and enjoy the day with the boy she loved.

Currently, Ed was sitting across the table from her reading the paper while she worked on am automail.

Even if they were soon to be married, the couple had not announced their engagement to any of their friends.

The thought of going around telling everyone about her wedding was pretty scary for Winry, she hated formalities and making big deals over herself but still, a wedding was a big deal. How would they tell everyone? Would people really come to their wedding? What would her drews would be like? There to many thing on her head, she couldn't really concentrate in the automail arm she was making for a customer...

Knock Knock Knock

"Coming" Edward yelled standing up. Winry stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen, thinking to herself that the person of the door was probably Al. She filled a teapot with water and proceed to put it on the stove. She turned around when she heard Edward yell

"What are you doing here?" the other person laughed and said

"Ah come on that's how you welcome a friend?"

With curiosity Winry walked out of the kitchen 'who could it be?' she thought. She walked in to the living to find Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

"Hi" she said with a smile

"Hello Winry" Mustang said, giving her a hand to shake, Hawkeye smiled at her and said

"Hi Winry, nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you two Mis Riza" she commented

"Yeah, yeah, but what the hell are you doing here? Alphonse is not here if that what want, so you can leave" Ed said in annoyance

"Awn come on, I came here looking for you, we don't have much time so come on, we got to go"

Mustang said. Edward gave him a puzzled look

"The hell? Where are you taking me?" he asked, Mustang toke his arm and dragged him out the door saying "I explain you on the way, come on. Lt. Hawkeye, stay here on guard, If someone asks, we are just visiting our friends"

"Yes Colonel" she responded. With that Winry found herself alone with mis Hawkeye, who visibly relaxed once the boys were out of the door.

"What's happening mis Riza?" Winry wasked absentmindedly, looking out the window

"It's a matter of state alchemi, apparently someone performed an illegal transmutation around here, the colonel wanted a second opinion on the matter"

"Oh" Winry said, not really knowing what to do. The words 'ilegal transmutation' brought her back to her childhood and the time were Colonel Mustang and Lit. Hawkeye first came to the Elrics.

"Excuse me Winry, but I have to guard" said Hawkeye, she walked out the door and standed by the entrance steps of the house. Winry followed. As she looked at the woman she couldn't help but notice the scar that covered the left side of her neck. It looked like mis Riza had tried to hide it with her turtleneck shirt, but it was still noticeable. Winry exhaled, she knew what had happened to the her on promised day.

"How are you mis Riza?" Winry said, sitting on the steps by Rizas position, the older woman looked down at Winry and smiled. The girl could notice dark circles around her eyes, mis Riza looked tired.

"Im fine, thanks for asking, but we have a lot of work to do at central, so it's been a little hectic" Winry noticed how her voice had a slight rasp, she wondered if it was because of the wound, it's been a year since what happened that day but Winry knew Hawkeye had a hard time recovering from such an injury. But she didn't wanted to focus on the bad stuff, specially not today, not wen she was only months away from her wedding

"I heard you are going to be promoted, congratulations" she commented

"Thank you" Hawkeye said offering her a warm smile. Winry was about to comment on the weather when suddenly the Teapot started whistling

"Oh, I had forgotten I was making tea, I'll be back" she said running to the kitchen. As she prepared the two cups of tea she found her mind wandering back to her wedding. Her thoughts flew in to a spot she had been trying to avoid. It was something that had been on her mind ever since Ed proposed. Something she couldn't directly comment to Edward and something she frankly didn't wanted to ask her grandmother. She had planned on asking Grecia about it, but right now she found that there was someone else that could help on the matter. It was the perfect time, since she was alone with mis Riza, she would be able to talk freely.

She took the cups, one in each hand, and walked back out, preparing herself for asking such a question.

"Here" she said, handing a cup to Risa, who placed her rifle on her shoulder and took it with a thankful look

"Thanks Winry, this is just what I needed" Said Hawkeye, taking a sit on the stairs, putting the eiffel down by her side. Winry sat down two, she looked up to the woman by her, her heart started to race as she prepared herself to speak. She let out a sight and said

"Can I ask you a question mis Riza?" she started. Hawkeye looked down at her with soft eyes and said "Yes, anything you need"

'here i go' winry though

"I was wonder if… hu… you could talk to me about… uh… I…" she had to stop herself and gain back her composure. She shut her eyes tight and continued

"Im sorry, this is a bit embarrassing... but, I was wondering if you could tell me what is like to make love?" Winry opened her eyes to see mis Riza. Her eyes shot open, and she turned her head to the side. Winry felt herself washed with embarrassment

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I don't know what was I thinking I…"

"No, no, Im sorry, you just took me by surprise, that's all" Said Hawkeye, taking a sip of her tea, she smiled at Winry, who was red with embarrassment and said

"I can answer your question yeah, but please excuse me, Im not god at this topic, What is like to make love? Its nice that you put it like that… because making love is different from having sex" Winry shoot her a confused expression

"Really? I thought it was the same thing" she said

"Well it kind of is, but it's different… let me explain, making love is something you do when you and your partner are… well, In love, Is something you both agree with and you both enjoy with each other, is an intimate moment and it's great because you trust each other, and nothing else really matters. Having just sex is a bit different, it can be just a night of passion, it can be with someone you don't love… it's… complicated I guess" Hawkeye exhaled heavily and with a nervous laugh said

"I'm sorry if i'm not explaining myself, is just that i'm not good with this things really" she coughed slightly, then placed a hand on her neck an cleared her throat Winry looked up at her with expecting eyes

"But does it feels the same? I heard that people say it feels good? Does it really feel good miss Riza?" Winry looked away instinctively, she felt dumb asking all this questions to the Lieutenant.

"I… well, It does feel good, yeah" Hawkeye said, her cheeks turning as pink as Winry's

"But… does it hurt?" Winry asked, this time looking up at the older woman, Miss Riza smiled sweetly at her, a smile that for some reason reminded her of her mother

"It does, but only at the beginning, on your first time but everyone is different, for me personally it was not pleasant at the very beginning, but feelings change as you go, it didn't really felt that good until it started feeling… well… really really good" at this point Lieutenant Hawkeye was as red as a tomato, but Winry couldn't really judge, she was the same

"I see" she commented lost in her own thoughts, how would it be like? Would I enjoy it when it happens? Is it gonna be as good as miss Risa says?

"But Winry" Hawkeye said, making the girl snap out of her thoughts

"It depends a lot on the circumstances, the place, your hormones and the trust you have on the person you decide to experience this with, it's something you don't have to do if you don't want to. You have to be responsible to do it, as you know, having sex leads to pregnancy" she finished. Winry nodded looking down at her cup of tea, she saw mis Riza drink the last bit of her cup and place it down by her foot on the floor.

"But you have done it before, but you don't have any children, why?" she asked, Hawkeye raised her shoulders and then dropped them

"Oh, Im sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, please excuse me, you don't have to answer that if you don't want" Winry said, rushing her apology. Risa Laughed softly

"Its okay Winry, I don't have any children because I choose not to" Winry could only say "Oh"

"As I said before, you have to be responsible, children are a huge responsibility, as for now, my partner and I don't think we could take proper care of a kid, the life we sustain on the military takes aways lots of time, we wouldn't be able to be good parents". She finished clearing her throat. Winry's curiosity only grew bigger

"You don't want to have kids?" she asked, Hawkeye rested her head in her hand and said

"I thought about it and, yeeh, I guess It would be nice to have a kid but, I really don't have time, neider does my partner, even If we decided on doing it we wouldn't be able to care for it" Winry smiled sadly at her, it was as if Hawkeye's decision felt heartbreaking to her…

"Well, maybe someday you'll have the time, then you can do it" she said, Hawkeye shot her a little smile and said

"By the time I get free I'll be too old… and besides I already have to take care of Colonel Mustang everyday" she finished with a laugh, but winry caught a bit of sorrow in her tone, as if it was something that she always regretted, as if there was something else to it. Winry bit down her lip and said

"But there is more to it, isn't it?" The smile on mis Riza's face disappeared, she crossed her arms and looked at the road saying

"Yeah, there is more to it…"

"you can tell me about it if you want, we are friends mis Riiza" she commented, offering a smile to the older woman, Hawkeye's expression did not change

"Ok well... I… im gonna tell you something not many people know about me... the relationship I have with my partner right now is against the military politics, one cannot have a fraternal relationship with its immediate superior, If I were to have his child, we would both be expelled, so It's something that just can't happen" the words resonated In Winry's mind.

"Why? If you love him then it should be okay" Riza didn't smile

"That's not how it works" she said simply, Winry looked away, from the distance she could see a military car coming back, inside Edward and Mustang

"Winry"

"Yes mis Riza?"

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you, Is a secret that can't be know, please" She saw how Hawkeye stood up and resumed her position in front of the staircase

"Don't worry, you can trust me" there was a moment of silence

"And thank very much mis Riza, talking to you has been really helpful. I'm glad I have someone to ask all this embarrassing stuff" a laugh escaped Riza's mouth

"Yeah, anytime"

The car parked in front of the house, the men stepped down and started walking to them

"Alright, we are done here, lets go Lieutenant" Said Roy Mustang, putting a hand on mis Riza's shoulder, Winry noticed the way he smiled at her and how she smiled back

"Yes sir" she answered. Winry's mind started racing 'could it be that miss Riza was referring to….'

"Goodbye mis Rockbell" Said Colonel Mustang, mis Riza smiled to her and said

"Bye Winry, it was nice chatting with you" winry smiled back and said

"Thank you for everything" after shaking their goodbyes to Ed, they left.

Ed started walking inside the house. Winry followed

"All this commotion for nothing, someone tried to transmute a dead cat in to a dead fox, that was all" Winry didn't pay attention, her mind drifted back the the conversation she had with Colonel Hawkeye. She looked at Ed with a smile

"What's up with you?" he asked

"Nothing, just wondering, is Mr Mustang mis Hawkeye immediate superior?" Ed scratched his head and said

"Um… yeah, why?" Winry's smile grew bigger

"Nothing"

"Awm come on, you are hiding something"

"You wouldn't understand, its a girl thing"


End file.
